songfics
by mimetiss
Summary: Deux ptites songfics a date;) si vous aimé mon style d'écriture et que vous aimer bcp une chanson, vous pouvez me proposer de fair une fic avec, je suis ouverte a toutes suggestions :D
1. Every bodys fooled

Auteur:Mimetiss (Annie et Céleste ont rien voulu savoir, il paraît que c'est trop soft!-.-')

Titre: Everybody's fool Genre :yaoi, slash...romance?

Rating :PG

Disclamer :l'histoire est a moi, la chanson a Evanescence et le reste a JKR

Couple :ne...vous le savez pas? Bah, c po moi ki vais le dire!

_Everybody's fool_

_****_

_**Perfect by nature**_

_Parfait de nature _

_**Icons of self indulgence** _

_Exemple de satisfaction personnelle _

_**Juste what we all need** _

_Juste ce dont nous avons tous besoin_  
  
Parfait, tout le monde te voit parfait! Mais tu ne l'est pas, tu n'est pas ce qu'il me faut, tu ne les sauveras pas, tu n'en est pas capable!  
  
_**More lies about a world that**_

_Plus de mensonges sur un monde qui _

_**Never was and never will be** _

_N'a jamais été et ne sera jamais _

_**Have you no shame don't you see me** _

_N'as-tu pas honte, ne me vois-tu pas _

_**You know you've got everybody fooled**  
  
Tu sais que tu a trompé tout le monde_  
  
Tu mens a tous, tu joue un rôle. Tu n'est pas mieux que moi. Mentir a tous ses gens qui croient en toi, qui ont besoin d'un sauveur, n'as tu pas honte? Leur promettre un monde de paix quand tu auras gagné? Tu ne vaincra pas!!! Ne vois tu pas que je sais? N'as tu pas peur de moi? Bien sûr que non, innocent...  
  
_**Look here she comes now**  
  
Regarde ici, elle vient maintenant _

_**Bow down and stare in wonder**  
  
Incline-toi et fixe-la dans l'émerveillement _

_**Oh how we love you**  
  
Oh, comme nous t'aimons _

_**No flaws when you're pretending**  
  
Aucune inperfection quand tu prétends  
  
**But now i know she**  
  
Mais maintenant je sais qu'elle_  
  
Tu nous fais croire à la victoire, tu joues les pauvres victimes, pourquoi personne ne te voient? Pourquoi suis-je seul à voir que tu t'incline devant le vide?le néant? Je t'entends, tu es sur que tout vas s'arranger, qu'après tout va être ok. Tu me fais penser a ces moldus qui promettent toutes de belles choses aux autres moldus pour qu'ils les suivent docilement. Comme des moutons. J'ai honte de toi, honte de ce que tu fais, tu me donnes encore plus l'impressions, que c'est une cause perdus. S'ils sont réellement assez cave pour croire en toi, je ne veux pas voire ce que ça va donner. Je ne t'aime pas, pas plus qu'eux ne t'aiment pour toi. C'est ta cicatrice en qui ils ont confiance et tu le sais, tu es fier. Va. Te. Faire. Foutre!  
  
_**Never was and never will be**  
  
N'a jamais été et ne sera jamais _

_**You don't know how you've betrayed me**  
  
N'as-tu pas honte, ne me vois-tu pas_

_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**  
  
Tu sais que tu a trompé tout le monde  
_  
Je sais moi, et je vais leurs dire, pas pour les sauver, je ne me prend pas pour un pseudo héros moi! Non, juste te faire chier Potter. La victoire n'est pas, la paix est banni, le néant approche. Pourquoi tu leurs cache? Ils ont le droit de savoir, que tu n'es qu'un hypocrite. Pourquoi continuer, a les tromper, a leurs donner de faux espoir? Je ne te croyait pas a ce point sadique. Tu me dégoûte moi-même Potter!  
  
_**Without the mask where will you hide**  
  
Sans masque où te cachera-tu _

_**Can't find yourself lost in your lie**  
  
Perdu dans ton mensonge, tu n'arrive pas à te retrouver _

_**I know the truth now**  
  
Maintenant je connais la vérité _

_**I know** **who you are  
**  
Je sais qui tu es  
  
**And i don't love you anymore**  
  
Et je ne t'aime plus du tout_  
  
Quand ils vont tous voir qui tu es, ou te cacheras-tu? Je ne te suis plus Potter, pourquoi continuer ses balivernes? Tu vas finir par te perdre dans toutes ses conneries et réellement y croire. Tu signes ton arrêt de mort en continuant ainsi, t'en rends-tu seulement compte? Ils ont perdu espoir, cesse de sembler t'y raccrocher. Moi je sais, et je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Tu es trop comme moi, en étant mon opposé, tu es mon ennemi, et cela restera ainsi.  
  
_**It never was and never will be** _

_N'a jamais été et ne sera jamais  
  
**You're not real and you can't save me**  
  
Tu n'es pas réel et tu ne peux pas me sauver _

_**Somehow now you're everybody's fool  
**  
D'une certaine façon maintenant tu est dupé par tout le monde  
_  
Tu te fait marcher sur les pieds, ils font de toi ce qu'ils veulent. Ils ne t'aiment pas, tu n'est que leur dernier espoir de voir un jour la liberté. Tu ne leurs doit rien, arrête de faire semblant, arrête de n'être qu'un foutu pantin, ils n'ont pas le droit de se servir de toi comme ça, l'échange n'est pas équitable, tu te fais avoir. Pourquoi Harry? N'y vas pas, je t'en supplies!!! J'ai tenter de te faire douter, de te faire croire que tu n'étais pas celui que tu es, tu me crois. Mais tu y vas quand même, tu vas tentez ta chance, voulant amener le seigneur des ténèbres dans ta mort. Ne me laisse pas seul, j'ai peur du noir. Tu n'avais déjà pas grand chance, mais là, comment comptes-tu le vaincre si tu n'y crois pas? La Grande Bataille est maintenant commencée. Tu es sur le champs de bataille, aussi courageux qu'un lion. J'ai tentez de te parler, tu m'as écouté, nous sommes dans le même camps. Tu as semblez surpris. Pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles? Pourquoi ne voulais-je pas te voir mourir, pourquoi suis-je en train de pleurer? La réponse est simple, j'ai menti. Ce n'est pas toi qui est menti a tout le monde, c'est moi je ne suis pas indifférent, je ne suis pas froid, je ne suis pas méchant ou cruel, je sui sensible, généreux, doux social, charmeur, je t'aime, mais je doit le cacher. Je n'ai pas ton courage, beau Griffondor, je ne peux pas, tout simplement. Tu m'as regarder étrangement, puis tu es parti, sans un mot. Je t'aime mon ange, ne le vois-tu pas?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tu es venus me voir, tu m,as dit de ne pas y aller, mais à quoi penses-tu? Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas. En partant, je t'ai murmurer 'ne t'inquiète pas Amour, je vais revenir, je ne resterai pas là. Fais attention...' Je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'aime, ne le vois-tu pas? Et toi aussi je crois. Surtout, ne meurs pas, je veux te le dire, je veux avoir la chance d'être moi, avec toi, quand tout seras finis. Ne me laisse pas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La bataille fut atroce, des corps sanglants partout. Le brun oublia le blond l'espace d'un instant, le temps de tuer le lord noir. Mais la réalité lui revint a l'esprit et il chercha des yeux un cadavre blond. Il ne sentait plus sa présence, il doutait. Le blond cherchait désespérément Voldemort des yeux, certain qu'Harry y était. Ils se tombèrent dessus finalement et le blond gifla le brun, il avait les larmes aux yeux. -J'ai tellement eu peur! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté?!?Pourquoi y avoir été?? -Je n'avais pas le choix! -Je sais bien, c'est justement pour ça que j'avais peur! -Écoute, j'ai rien arrête de t'inquiéter!! -Je ne suis pas inquiet Potter, ton sort ne m'intéresse pas! -Mais le tien non plus Malefoy. Je voulais juste te dire ça avant que tu meurs. Je t'aime Draco. Maintenant, tu peux crever. Le brun arborait un large sourire, signe qu'il plaisantait, mais ses yeux démontrait une attente, un petit espoir. Le blond compris, se précipita dans ses bras et le serra fort. -Crétin!!!! -C'est pour ça que tu m'aime, non? -Oui, ça et plein d'autres choses... il gravait l'odeur de Harry dans sa mémoire. Son Harry, ainsi que la texture de ses cheveux, le rythme de sa respiration, tout ce qui composait le composait. Le brun n'avait rien, il était juste fatigué et le blond lui pris la main pour l'amener se reposer. Car évidemment, connaissant Voldemort, on devine que la Bataille Finale avait eu lieu a Poudlard... Il le coucha dans sa chambre et se blottit contre lui. Le brun baissa la tête et ils échangèrent un long baiser. Puis, ils s'endormirent, épuisé. Les autres s'inquiétèrent pas de leurs absences, ils sentaient leurs signatures magiques et savaient, au plus profond de leur cœur, que tout allait bien, que c'était bel et bien finis et qu'une vie de joie et de bonheur s'ouvrai à eux. C'était le début d,une nouvelle aube pour le monde sorcier.  
  
Finis!! Moi, je n'aime pas trop. Ca me fais pas plaisir de l'avouer, mais je suis d'accord avec les deux autres...

Annie : OUIIIIIII ta entendu Céleste, ont la eu, elle est de notre côté!!

Céleste : oui, bienvenu dans le coté noir! Bon pour commencer la visite, voici le Hall, puis les toilettes, et la c'est...

Mimi :STOOOOPPPP c bo hein je sui pas complètement taré non plus, pas au point d'être avec vous ,brrrrrr(grimace d'horreur) Bon ben vous vous en pensez quoi? Je continue avec les song-fics, parce que c,est po trop pire ou j,arrete la le massacre de vos povre yeux? N'importe quel commentaire est accepter, et si y'en a qui croient que je dois me débarrasser de ces deux folles, vous gêner pas pour le dire! Niark niark!!

Annie et Céleste : Oui mais elle le feras pas! Nous aimes trop!!

Mimi : que vous diiitteee!! Merci!!! )


	2. seuls au monde

Je sais que sa fait fulllll longtemps j'ai pas publier, mais je travail sur le passé ma fait tiens, et j'en ai une autre que je veux mettre pour la saint-valentin....tk, j'ai entendu la chanson de corneille à M pis mon inspiration c'est réveillé, j'espère que sa va vous plaire.

**Rating** :G

**Couple** : yen a pas encore :S

**_Seuls au monde_**

Harry marchait seul, dans le noir. C'étais une belle soirée d'automne. La lune, pleine, éclairait au mieux la forêt interdite, toujours noire et lugubre, sauf dans ces moments. Ces moments ou la lune faisait éclater le lac en millions de diamants scintillants, ces moments ou personne n'étais la pour la voir, ces moments ou les seuls personnes qui la voyait, étais si rongé de l'intérieur, qu'il ne voyait pas en cette sombre forêt, une mort assez dur, pour eux, ces deux garçons qui, tourmenter par leurs esprits, cherchaient un moyen pour se débarrasser de ces murmures dérangeant, regardant le lac avec convoitise. Mais ils n'avaient pas le droits de tout laisser, pas pour cela. Alors, ils marchait la nuit en silence, toujours en vie, et se laissait aller a réfléchir, a laisser leurs esprit leurs dirent tous ces mots dérangeant, toutes ces vérités fausses, ces mensonges qui semblaient leur seule vérité, la seule chose en quoi ils pouvaient croire; l'abandon, la solitude, l'arnaque, le devoir d'être quelqu'un d'autres, le devoir de suivre ce chemin tracé d'avance. Ils se savaient seuls et délaissé, aimé pour ce qu'ils n'étaient pas, idolâtrer a des fins déjà calculer, utiliser pour faire le travail d'un autre, mais ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient deux, ne pensant pas qu'un autre pouvait endurer ce qu,eux enduraient. Alors chaque soir, ils sortaient près de lac, marchait dans la nuit noir, pour ne pas se voir eux-même, la honte sur leur visage, le déchirement dans l'âme. Ce soir la, Harry se promenait, faisant le tour du lac, et Draco Malefoy, rongé des mêmes idées, depuis trop longtemps, faisait le même chemin, en sens contraire, comme toujours pour les deux, et comme toujours, ils ne se verront sans doute pas, trop obnubiler par leur propre peine. Et ils chantent, pour ne pas crier, pour ne pas pleurer, ne pas essuyer plus de hontes qu'ils n'en souffrent déjà.

Draco et Harry, chacun de leurs cotés de lac :

_On dit souvent que j'ai l'air d'avoir  
Tout pour moi mais c'est sans savoir  
Des fantômes qui me hantent  
Les requiems que je me chante  
Je joue au dur chaque jour qui passe  
Et les pierres de chaque mur un jour se cassent  
Je suis peut-être la roche qu'on croit  
Mais je suis plus fragile que je veux qu'on voie  
Maman m'a dit avant de partir :  
Montre jamais tes faiblesses et dans le pire  
Reste fort ravale tes larmes  
Car ta fierté restera ta plus belle arme  
Donc je sais rire quand il le faut  
Mais 'faut pas croire je craque dès qu'on me tourne le dos  
Je marche droit pour ne pas plier  
D'ailleurs je chante souvent pour ne pas crier  
Quand je pense à la vie  
J'fais face à mes nuits  
Chaque jour qui se lève me dit que..._

Harry s'arrête, retenant à grande peine ses larmes, et se tait, de peur qu'un sanglot n'échappe a son contrôle et de sa peine, déchire le doux silence de la nuit. Draco continue, porter par sa rage, par sa mélancolie, toujours cette même chanson :

_Refrain:  
Je suis seul au monde  
Y'a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde  
Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde  
Je me sens seul au monde_

_J'hais Noël et toutes ses bêtes fêtes  
De famille et tout ce qui rappelle ma plus belle vie_

Harry reprend a ce moment la, toujours inconscient de la présence de l'autre, amis c'est un rituel, chaque jour la même chose, sans qu'ils ne le voient :

_Je suis jaloux de vous les chanceux  
Qui prenez votre chair et votre sang pour acquis_

Draco suit :

_J'ai horreur de votre pitié  
Je prends très mal votre générosité  
Ca fait déjà un bout que je me suffis  
C'est pas vrai mais pour être fort c'est ça que je me dis_

Harry :

_Quoi qu'il arrive il faut que je reste dans mon rôle (ouais)  
Quoi qu'il arrive il faut pas que je perde mon contrôle (ouais)  
Je pense à moi et avoir le reste du monde  
Car avec les années je me suis rendu compte_

Ensemble :

_Que si c'est pas moi ce sera personne_

_Pas moi ni toi ni personne  
Ici-bas c'est chacun pour soi  
Pour les pauvres et fiers solitaires comme moi  
Quand je pense à ma vie  
Seul face à mes nuits  
Chaque jour qui se lève me dit que..._

Puis, ce qui ne devait arriver arriva, dans cette nuit noire, ou rien ne reluit, une paire de yeux onyx rencontra ceux émeraude de leurs pire ennemi, et maintenant de leurs plus proches alliers, car dans la peine comme dans la joie, a la guerre comme a l'amour, les alliers sont les plus importants, qui se comprend se retient, pour en pas laisser tomber, pour ne pas être a nouveaux seul, mais pour se faire, la confiance doit avoir sa place, la rancœur devra être mise au placard, les problèmes devront se régler, seulement se laisser le temps...

Un long duel suivit la rencontre, une fois qu'ils eurent compris, ils ne restait qu'a accepter, la plus dure des épreuves. Les questions se précipitaient dans leurs têtes, leurs esprits, s'étaient enfin apaiser, comme charmer par cette apparition, la nuit s'était suspendu, en attente, toujours cette terrible attente. Qu'allait-il se passer a présent? Tout s'était bousculer, eux toujours seul, ne l'étais plus, eux qui n'avaient rien pus décider de leurs avenirs, avait un choix à faire, et il savait que c'était le plus importants de tout les choix.

Et comme s'il en était convenu ainsi, ils enchaînèrent ensembles :

_Refrain 2x_

_Je suis seul au monde  
Y'a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde  
Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde  
Je me sens seul au monde_

_Je suis seul au monde  
Y'a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde  
Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde  
Je me sens seul au monde_

Harry :

_Des fois je trouve l'amour dans les yeux de l'une_

Draco :

_Des fois je trouve un jour dans les bras de l'autre_

Harry :

_Et à toutes celles qui m'aiment encore,  
Qui m'aiment à tort, qui m'aiment trop fort_

Draco :

_Je vous dois ma survie, merci encore  
Cela n'engage que nous_

Ensemble :

_Refrain x2_

_Je suis seul au monde  
Y'a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde  
Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde  
Je me sens seul au monde_

_Je suis seul au monde  
Y'a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde  
Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde  
Je me sens seul au monde_

Draco :

_Quoi qu'il arrive_

Harry :

_Quoi qu'il arrive_

Ensemble :

_Seul au monde, quoi qu'il arrive...  
Seul au monde..._

Ils s'étaient rapproché, physiquement, et mentalement. Ils savaient, amis ne savaient pas quoi, ni comment, Le temps des questions viendrait, mais il est encore trop tôt. Mias pour l'instant, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils se s'entaient apaisé de toutes ses souffrances, de toutes se voies intérieur qui les mettaient a terre. Ils voulaient gouter a la vie, ils voulaient connaître l'autre, ils voulaient enfin finir cette guerre et vivre ce qu'il y a de vrai : L'amour.

**FIN **(ou a suivre?? A vous de voir :D)....reviews s.v.p??? un peu d'encouragments pour nos auteurs de divertissments :P


End file.
